


Natural

by toldyounottoflirt (itsmeash)



Series: Sizzy drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/toldyounottoflirt
Summary: Being a natural is a good thing, Simon.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Sizzy drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586350
Kudos: 21





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> evermorechanged request from tumblr - 38. "I'll never stop telling you you're beautiful."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Shadowhunters. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

"I'll know something is wrong if you ever do stop."

"That'll be my safety word for you."

"How?"

"I'll always end my calls to you saying beautiful." Simon grins. "That way if I ever don't, that'll be a sign that something is wrong."

Isabelle claps her hands together gleefully. "That's a really good idea. What about my word for you?"

"How about handsome, or something like that?" Simon suggests. "I mean, you could use sexy but that'd be awkward depending on who you're around."

Isabelle laughs. "For them, not for me." She narrows her eyes upon seeing the look on his face. "Awkward for you, too? You're the one who suggested the word."

"It sounded fine until I heard myself say it."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Isabelle chuckles. "You never seize to make me laugh."

"I don't even have to try anymore."

Isabelle narrows her eyes. "Anymore?" She laughs. "You've never had to try. You just naturally make me laugh."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Simon asks, raising a brow. "Like naturally funny, or I'm just stupidly funny naturally?"

"Don't worry, I mean the former."

"Oh, ok. Good to know."

"I promise everything natural about you is a good thing." Isabelle smiles as she leans up to kiss him.


End file.
